


unknown

by em_gray



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, it's a fic mostly consistent of texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_gray/pseuds/em_gray
Summary: When he's feeling desperate and utterly, utterly alone on a particularly bad night, Monty sends a text to a random number. To his surprise, he gets a reply.
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague & Percy Newton
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i churned this out in two days while procrastinating on many, many other things. hope you enjoy!

_ 08/02 11:42 P.M. _

**You:** some days i really don’t feel like it’s worth carrying on

_ 09/02 00:02 A.M. _

**Unknown:** Who is this?

**You:** it doesn’t matter, I’ll stop texting you

**Unknown:** No, wait, come back, what did you mean?

_ 00:14 A.M. _

**You:** i didn’t think anyone would answer

**Unknown:** Why not?

**You:** i literally typed a random series of numbers into my phone

**Unknown:** Oh. Okay. Well, I’m here, so do you want to talk?

_ 00:29 A.M. _

**You:** i’m sorry i shouldn’t bother you, i don’t even know who you are

**Unknown:** You’re not bothering me

**Unknown:** I was just procrastinating on homework anyway

**You:** homework? at this hour?

**Unknown:** Don’t judge me

**You:** i’m not, darling, i promise i’m not

**Unknown:** ...darling?

**You:** oh i call everyone that

**You:** i can stop if you want?

**Unknown:** It’s fine, I don’t mind

**Unknown:** So, what’s on your mind?

**You:** you don’t wanna know

**Unknown:** If I didn’t wanna know, I wouldn’t ask

_ 00:41 A.M. _

**You:** god i’m sorry i can’t even explain it

**You:** you must think i’m so weird

**You:** texting some random person that i wanna die, who does that?

**Unknown:** I don’t think you’re weird

**Unknown:** I could’ve not answered, but I did

**You:** out of moral obligation

**You:** okay sorry that was kinda mean of me to say

**You:** i’m grateful that you replied even though you had no reason to i’m just…

**You:** god

**You:** i’m a mess sdgdsgsdgs

**Unknown:** Can you give me a bit more than that?

**Unknown:** Where are you right now?

**You:** so you can call 911 on me?

**Unknown:** I just wondered what you were doing

**You:** i’m just in my room

**You:** um

**You:** drinking

**Unknown:** Have you had a lot?

**You:** uh

**You:** yeah

**Unknown:** Are you planning on drinking more?

**You:** absofuckinglutely

**Unknown:** Well, I don’t want to tell you what to do, but… maybe don’t? You could get hurt

**You:** i’m already hurt

**Unknown:** What do you mean?

**Unknown:** Are you still there?

_ 00:55 A.M. _

**Unknown:** Hello?

_ 01:02 A.M. _

**Unknown:** Look, I don’t know who you are, but I wanna help you

**Unknown:** But I can’t do that if you ghost me alright?

**Unknown:** Wait you’re in a place where you can talk, are you?

**Unknown:** Are you in any danger right now?

**You:** no sorry i’m not

**You:** i mean i always am

**You:** to some extent

**You:** but the odds of him calling me again tonight are rather slim in my expert opinion

**Unknown:** ...Him?

**You:** we really don’t have to talk about this

**Unknown:** If you don’t want to, that’s okay, but I just want you to know that you shouldn’t stop yourself on my behalf

**Unknown:** I’m okay

**Unknown:** Is there something else you want to talk about?

**You:** yes

**You:** i dunno

**You:** maybe

**You:** i wouldn’t know what

**You:** um

**You:** can you tell me something about yourself? about your day?

**Unknown:** Okay

**Unknown:** Not sure there's much to say, though, I don't lead the most interesting life

**You:** tell me anyway

**Unknown:** Well I had class all day except last period, and then I just called my friend until I had violin practice

**You:** you play the violin? 

**Unknown:** Yes

**You:** isn't that like super hard

**Unknown:** Dshsjskkdkd depends on what you call hard

**Unknown:** I’ve been playing my whole life tho so I might be biased

**You:** maybe so

**Unknown:** Sdgsdgs

**Unknown:** My father played the violin, the one I have right now is his

**You:** played?

**Unknown:** Yeah, he died when I was one year old

**You:** oh i’m sorry

**Unknown:** It’s alright, I never really knew him anyway

**Unknown:** I live with my mom, she talks about him a lot

**You:** is she nice? your mom?

**Unknown:** Yeah! I love her a lot

**You:** that must be nice

**You:** wait

**You:** ah fuck i made it sad again

**You:** why am i so bad at this

**Unknown:** you’re fine love

**You:** …

**You:** love?

**Unknown:** Ah shit I’m sorry I uh

**Unknown:** Idk I just thought because of the darling

**Unknown:** But I shouldn’t have I uh

**You:** dsgdgsdgsdgd it’s alright darling

**You:** oh my god you really are adorable

**Unknown:** Oh hush

**You:** so i’m guessing you’re about my age?

**You:** i mean you don’t have to tell me

**Unknown:** I don’t even know how old you are hdsfsdf

**You:** 18

**Unknown:** Oh so am I

**You:** what are the odds of that huh

**Unknown:** I might start to think you did send me a message intentionally

**You:** what no

**You:** i promise i didn’t

**Unknown:** sdgdgdsgds I was just kidding don’t worry

**You:** hmmmmm

**You:** we do seem to have a lot in common though. same age, both queer

**Unknown:** How the fuck–

**Unknown:** The keyboard smash

**You:** yes.

**Unknown:** Only because you used one first tho

**You:** fair enough

**You:** i don’t mind anyone knowing i’m queer tbh. everyone who knows me already does

**Unknown:** God, can’t relate. Only my mom and my best friends know I’m gay

**Unknown:** Sometimes I wish I could be out and proud though

**You:** well i’m only one of those things

**Unknown:** ?

**You:** ignore me

**You:** i just didn’t have much say in the matter sdgsgsdgsdsdg which has me kinda bitter sometimes

**Unknown:** Were you outed?

**You:** yeppp

**Unknown:** That’s really shitty, I’m sorry

**You:** eh it doesn’t matter. it’s like five years ago now anyway

**Unknown:** You were outed at thirteen?

**You:** oh does eighteen minus five make thirteen? i didn’t know

**You:** sorry that was rude

**Unknown:** It’s fine, it’s not really my business anyway

**You:** i don’t really care tbh

**You:** basically i kissed this other boy at my parents’ christmas party

**You:** and it was alright? as far as first kisses go

**You:** but then he got cold feet and told everyone i’d forced him

**You:** which i did NOT i have never forced myself upon anyone

**Unknown:** Oh fuck

**You:** yeah! and he obviously told my father who was less than happy to hear about it

**You:** ...are you still there?

**Unknown:** Yeah, sorry, I am

**Unknown:** Go on

**You:** well there isn’t much else to tell

**You:** my father told me to stop kissing boys but i’m still doing it so

**Unknown:** …

**Unknown:** Is that why you’re hurt right now?

_ 02:07 A.M. _

**Unknown:** Shit sorry I shouldn’t have asked

**Unknown:** It’s none of my business

**You:** you’re damn right it’s not

**Unknown:** I’m sorry

**Unknown:** Do you want to talk about something else?

**You:** i guess

**You:** tell me something about your mom

**You:** you said she knows you’re gay?

**Unknown:** Yeah, I came out to her when I was I dunno fifteen or something

**You:** how’d she take it?

**Unknown:** Really well actually!

**Unknown:** I was nervous about it because I wasn't completely sure at the time, but it really was eating away at me so I just sort of… spilled it one day

**Unknown:** And she's been really supportive. I mean I could do without her constantly asking me if I have a boyfriend already, but I suppose it's better than having her nag about getting a girlfriend

**You:** haha

**You:** that sounds, uh

**You:** that sounds nice. i'm happy for you

**You:** my mom. uh

**You:** i mean logically she must know

**You:** we've just never really talked about it, she doesn't mention it and neither do i 

**Unknown:** I’m sorry

**You:** what for?

**Unknown:** I don’t know. Just felt appropriate I guess

**You:** hm

**You:** tbh i don’t really mind

**You:** i wouldn’t want to talk to my mom about it

**You:** it’d just be weird

**Unknown:** You think so?

**You:** i know so

**You:** my mom and i don’t really talk in general

**Unknown:** Is there someone else you talk to then?

**You:** not really

**You:** i mean, i bully my sister a lot

**Unknown:** Younger? Older?

**You:** three years younger

**Unknown:** What’s she like?

**You:** the worst

**Unknown:** Ssdsgsdgsdg?

**Unknown:** She can’t be that bad

**You:** clearly you do not have siblings

**Unknown:** I don’t, and I kind of think it’s a pity

**You:** oh

**You:** i’m sorry i didn’t mean it like that

**Unknown:** It’s alright

**Unknown:** Maybe if I had siblings I’d agree

**You:** …

**You:** i feel like you still wouldn’t

**You:** you’re probably one of those ridiculously nice people who’d even get along with their siblings

**Unknown:** And you’re not?

**You:** ?

**Unknown:** A nice person?

**You:** god, no

**You:** i’m the worst

**Unknown:** What makes you say that?

**You:** uh, everything

**You:** nice people don’t drink because they can’t stand the sight of themselves

**You:** nice people don’t sleep around because they think it’s the only thing they’re good for

**You:** nice people don’t fucking launch into a wild panic because they heard a loud noise in their own fucking house

**You:** and nice people don’t keep strangers up until three in the morning because they can’t get the thought of wanting to die out of their goddamn heads

**Unknown:** It sounds to me like the only person you’re not being nice to is yourself

**You:** i don’t deserve it! if i were just

**You:** if i were just

**You:** not  _ this _ , not  _ me _ , then everything would be fine

**You:** it’s no one’s fault but my own

**You:** this could all end if i could just get my shit together and stop fucking up so badly if i could just stop messing around if i could stop letting my father down if i could just stop all of this

**You:** but it’s never gonna fucking change because  _ I’m _ never gonna change

**You:** i can’t god knows i’ve tried

**You:** but i just

**You:** can’t

**You:** i’m sorry

**Unknown:** I’m sorry

**You:** ha

**You:** jinx

**Unknown:** Look

**Unknown:** I don’t know you all that well, but from what I’m getting, I doubt any of this is your fault?

**You:** you just haven’t met me

**You:** i’m the worst asshole on the whole fucking planet

**Unknown:** Even if you are (what I severely doubt) that doesn’t make a difference?

**Unknown:** You don’t deserve this

**Unknown:** And you can’t be someone you’re not

**Unknown:** No one should make you into something you don’t want to be

**Unknown:** I’m sorry you’ve been made to believe that you’re wrong

**Unknown:** You deserve all the good things and mostly you deserve feeling like you’re worthy of them

**Unknown:** Are you still there?

**You:** yeah i’m sorry i’m just

**You:** fuck why am i crying

**You:** i haven’t cried in years

**Unknown:** It’s okay, crying is healthy

**You:** crying is pathetic

**You:** i’m pathetic

**You:** fuck

**Unknown:** You’re not pathetic, okay? It sounds to me like you’re dealing with a lot

**Unknown:** I’m really sorry you’re struggling but try not to get mad at yourself

**Unknown:** Love?

**You:** i’m sorry

**You:** i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry

**Unknown:** You don’t have to apologize

**You:** please just leave me alone and go to sleep

**Unknown:** I won’t. I’m here for as long as you need me

**You:** it’s fucking four in the morning

**Unknown:** Yes, and I’m making sure you’re alright

**You:** fuck

**You:** i’m just

**You:** i don’t know what to do

**You:** i don’t want to die but there is a part of me that does and i don’t know what to do with it

**You:** i’m scared

**Unknown:** Hey, it’s okay, I’m here for you, I’m not going anywhere

**Unknown:** What can I do to help?

**You:** i don’t know

**You:** just

**You:** convince my shit brain to not want to die so badly?

**Unknown:** Okay

**Unknown:** I’ll give you five reasons not to be dead

**You:** thank you

**Unknown:** Reason number one, because I want to hear your voice sometime

**You:** what?

**Unknown:** I don’t know, I just think you have a nice voice and I’d like to hear it

**Unknown:** So we should call some day

**Unknown:** But not tonight because I don’t wanna wake up my mom

**You:** okay?

**Unknown:** Reason number two, because there is a meteor shower in three weeks and I promise you you want to see that

**You:** what makes you think i care about that kinda stuff?

**Unknown:** Maybe you don’t, but I think you should. My mom and I always try to watch them and it’s magical. Have you ever seen a meteor shower before?

**You:** no

**Unknown:** Just trust me on this one, okay? I promise you’ll like it

**You:** fine

**You:** what are the other reasons?

**Unknown:** Here’s three. Know that guy who outed you? I’m mad at him, and I need you to be angry with me. We can bond over hating him.

**You:** sdgsdgdgsgds??

**You:** richard peele?

**Unknown:** Is that his name? God, I hate him even more now

**You:** i hate richard peele

**Unknown:** WE HATE RICHARD PEELE

**You:** sdgdsgsdgsdgs

**You** :’)

**Unknown:** Reason number four, because I’ve been practicing a particularly difficult piece on the violin, but I know I’m this close to mastering it

**Unknown:** And when I do, I want to send you the recording and graciously accept your compliments

**You:** hsdfsdfsds

**You:** fair enough I suppose

**Unknown:** And reason number five, because I want to get to know you

**You:** don’t bullshit me

**Unknown:** I’m not

**You:** why the fuck would you want to get to know me? out of pity?

**You:** what could i possibly have said in these past few hours that makes me look like anything but the waste of space that i am?

**Unknown:** None of that matters, love. Everyone has bad days

**Unknown:** Or nights

**You:** normal people don’t want to die

**You:** for me the good days are the exception

**Unknown:** I’m really sorry. But your sadness is not all that there is to you? I’ve only known you for a couple of hours and even I can see that. I can see that you’re a person behind your struggles, a person who deserves kindness and love. And you may think you don’t, but you’re wrong, and everyone who may have told you so is also wrong

**Unknown:** I don’t know who you are, but I don’t regret staying up with you tonight

**Unknown:** I’m glad you texted my number tonight. I’m glad I met you

**Unknown:** And you still owe me a hug

**You:** I do?

**Unknown:** Yep! 

**You:** if you say so

**Unknown:** What are your plans for tomorrow?

**You:** idk

**You:** i’ve got school

**You:** i should probably go

**Unknown:** At what hour do you start?

**You:** nine

**Unknown:** Okay, can you try to get some sleep before that?

**You:** it’s past six in the morning

**Unknown:** Yeah, so you could still get an hour or two

**Unknown:** Better than nothing

**Unknown:** Okay?

**You:** alright

**You:** um

**You:** thanks

**Unknown:** You’re welcome, I’m glad I could help

**Unknown:** Could you… text me when you wake up?

**You:** okay

**You:** i will

**Unknown:** Goodnight, darling, sleep well

**You:** goodnight


	2. Chapter 2

_08:24 A.M._

**You:** hi?

_08:35 A.M._

**Unknown:** Hi! Good morning!

 **Unknown:** How are you feeling?

 **You:** like complete and utter shit

 **You:** but like

 **You:** in an acceptable way

 **Unknown:** Asdgsdgsdgds?

 **Unknown:** That’s good?

 **You:** it is

 **You:** thanks again

 **Unknown:** It’s no problem

 **Unknown:** Hey, listen, I have to leave for school now

 **Unknown:** But I’ll text you later?

 **You:** okay

 **You:** bye

_03:45 P.M._

**You:** hi

I lock and unlock my phone about forty times a minute. I’m sitting on a bench, across the yard from Felicity’s school building. The first students have started pouring out, but I haven’t spotted my sister yet. I’m keeping my distance as I do not want to be associated with fifteen year olds. Also, I’m not entirely confident I managed to cover everything up this morning.

I sigh deeply and cycle through some apps without actually looking at their contents. I reopen my messages and aimlessly scroll through our conversation from last night—the conversation between me and the stranger who was kind enough to stay up with me because it felt like the world was caving in again last night and the storm pulled me under.

 _God._ Thinking back to the things I’ve told him—I think it was a him?—I want to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself in it.

But he stayed patient. I know he gave me so much more than I could’ve asked for. His time, his kindness. Five reasons to live.

“You’re looking absent,” Felicity, suddenly standing in front of me, says. “You’re not thinking, are you?”

I huff. “Who? Me? Never.”

She actually smiles at that. “I’m about to leave, are you coming?”

Still pissed from last night, my father has apparently informed all the servants to steer clear of me. For how long I don’t know. But that included the driver who delivers me to school every day (as I am no longer trusted with car keys myself, since I crashed the Porsche) so, after catching me sulking in my room, my sister had offered to smuggle me along.

Purely to witness my misery, I’m sure.

“Monty?”

I blink. “Sorry. No. I’m, uh…” I gesture vaguely, somewhat at my phone. “I think I’m staying out a bit.”

She frowns. “I’m not coming back for you, you know.”

“I know. It’s fine.”

“Suit yourself. But you still owe me for this morning.”

“Sure, what do you want?”

She seems thrown off by my compliantness. “Uh. Well, I’m visiting a university soon.”

“And you need me to…?”

“Drive me there.”

I raise an eyebrow and grin. “You’re going behind Father’s back?”

“Obviously. You know how he and Mother feel about it.”

“Oh, my, you little devil. But unfortunately you know all car keys in the house now have anti-Monty alarms.”

“I’ll steal one for you. I’ll even let you keep it.”

“Hmm. When is this?”

“Either Saturday the twenty-seventh or Sunday the twenty-eight.”

It suddenly occurs to me. “I can’t on Saturday.”

“Why not?”

“There’s…” I glance aside, suddenly feeling awkward. “There’s a meteor shower on Friday.”

I googled it before going to sleep last night. Or rather, this morning.

Her brow furrows. “Since when do you watch _meteor showers_?”

“Do you want me to come on Sunday or not?”

“Fine.” She hoists her school bag over her shoulder, then half-turns around. “Last chance for a ride.”

“Nope, I’m good.”

She peers at me for another moment, then starts walking away. She’s halfway across the field before I get the sudden urge to call her again.

“Felicity!”

“What?!”

“I love you!”

She pulls a spectacular face at me, then shouts back, “I _will_ call the cops on you.”

I chuckle to myself as I watch her walk away. It’s odd. Normally the mere presence of my sister annoys me, but today she seemed almost… tolerable.

My hand strays to my phone habitually, and I’m surprised to actually see a notification. My heart leaps as I open it.

_04:03 P.M._

**Unknown:** Hi! How was your day?

I can’t type a response fast enough.

**You:** it was strangely alright

 **You:** i think i actually enjoyed talking to my sister just a moment ago

 **Unknown:** Ssdgdsgdsgds?

 **Unknown:** Good for you?

 **You:** god, no. i don’t wanna become some kinda sap

 **Unknown:** Like me?

 **You:** like you

 **You:** it works for you though

His reply takes a minute.

**Unknown:** Thanks

 **Unknown:** I think it’d work for you too, though

I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I turn off my screen for a moment to look over the mostly abandoned schoolyard. It’s late March, and surprisingly sunny. Two first years chat as they head to the bus stop. One guy—tall, with brown skin and dark hair in a messy bun—stands alone, staring at his phone screen. At his feet stands his school bag, and–

My heart takes a wild leap.

A violin case.

No. It’s a ridiculous thought. What are the odds? _Unknown_ might live across the country. They might not even be a he. It’s impossible.

The boy puts his phone away for a second to look around. I calculate my chances, unlock my own phone again, and send a new message.

**You:** is the weather as nice over there too?

And his phone screen lights up. He looks at it quickly, frowns, then starts typing.

**Unknown:** Um, I guess? It’s pretty warm for the time of year

 **Unknown:** That was a compliment, just a moment ago, though

Holy shit. _Holy shit._ It could be a coincidence, I keep telling myself. It is definitely a coincidence. There is no way–

**You:** yeah, i know, i just

 **You:** had the craziest thought

Feeling bold, I sling my school bag over my shoulder, pocket my phone, and stroll over to him. He looks up at me, then again when he realizes I’m headed for him.

“Hi,” I say. My heart is beating against my ribs like mad.

“Oh, hey,” he says, stealing a quick glance at his phone screen. “You’re still here, too?”

“Yeah.” I try to push down the smile. “Figured I’d enjoy the weather.”

He looks around briefly, as if he’s barely aware of his surroundings. Another glance at his phone. “Oh, yeah, it is really nice out–” His last word gets deformed into a yawn. He covers his mouth with his free hand. “Sorry,” he says, giving me a tired smile. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Me neither.” And I can’t help it. I must look daft, grinning like an idiot for no reason. “Me neither.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Are you… alright?”

“Yes. Yes! I’m better than alright. I’m excellent!” I bite my lip, feeling giddy and excited, and before I can stop myself, I throw my arms around him. It presses against my bruises, but I don’t care.

“Um,” his voice sounds from above me, after I’ve been hugging him for a good ten seconds. He’s got his arms awkwardly lifted as I press my face into his chest. He can’t seem to find any other words, so he settles on, “Uh.”

I take a step back and smile at him so widely I think my face might split in half. I’m almost tearing up with it. He looks so confused, so bewildered. It’s an adorable sight.

“Sorry,” I say. “But I still owed you a hug, darling.”

He frowns at me. I don’t stay to watch, instead I turn around and start steadily walking away. One foot in front of the other, on my way to nowhere important, with my school bag on my back and my phone in my pocket. Step after step after step while I can feel his eyes on the back of my head, while I can almost hear him do the math in his head. Step after step while I wait for him to realize–

He gasps.

“Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
